falloutfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Discussioni utente:Master Chief S117
Salve! Siete tutti invitati a descrivere le vostre competenze linguistiche e competenze relative al gioco nella pagina http://it.fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Discussione:Direttive Vacanze Parto il 4, forse qualche arma riesco a farla prima, ma per il resto dovrai aspettare dopo il 23...--Damx 21:50, 2 ago 2009 (UTC) Template import Maybe you'd like me to import all The Vault templates here? Obviously they'd need to be translated, but it will save you some work on manually copying them. I did it at Turkish and Swedish vault already. Ausir(talk) 22:37, 3 ago 2009 (UTC) If you can do it more quickly (like import them at once time) do it. Lone Wanderer 14:03, 4 ago 2009 (UTC) Chiedo perdono Ok scusa, d'ora in poi mi occuperò delle armi di Fallout 3, ma spero solo che tu non mi abbia frainteso, volevo solo aiutare. Strigon - posta aerea. 13:31 06/08/09 Scusami Volevo solo chiederti se eri lo stesso masterchief di http://www.vg-forum.it/forumdisplay.php?f=49. Grazie in anticipo.-- 13:07, set 8, 2009 (UTC) Aiuto.. Ciao! Mi servirebbe aiuto nel creare la pagina dei Trogloditi di The Pitts, vorrei provare a creare la sezione add-on di The Pitts e ho iniziato da queste creature. Come già detto, mi servirebbe aiuto nelle traduzioni dei tributi e comportamenti: http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Trog Grazie. WoodX Salve, sono l'utente WoodX, "scrivo" in questa wikia da un pò, ma non avevo mai aperto questa pagina di discussione,ma accetto l'invito di descrivere le mie competenze lingiustiche e nel gioco di Fallout 3. Come competenze linguistiche, conosco solamente italiano e inglese e entrambe a livello di scuola superiore; per le competenze nel gioco, credo di essere un ottimo giocatore poichè in questo momento sto finendo la mia settima partita e ho il trofeo di platino nell'edizione GOTY del gioco. Per le pagine prendo spunto (per tabelle, sturttura, etc.) dalla wikia inglese e talvolta traduco direttamente da li, ma non scrivo mai di cose che non ho mai affrontato nelle mie partite, per i nomi, li scrivo come sono scritti nel gioco apparte certi casi (tipo la pistola 10mm). richiesta Le mie competenze informatiche non sono molto elevate per cui non conosco bene il funzionamento di un sito, avrei un paio di domande: 1- solo gli amministratori possono cancellare le pagine? 1b- se anche gli utenti possono, come si fa? 2- si può diventare un amministatore? 3- si possono bannare utenti anonimi? mi contatti presto WoodX (Discussione) 17/03/10 17.46 P.S: mi scuso per non aver utilizzato la pagina di discussione delle direttive ma mi sembrava meglio utilizzare questa pagina. Risposte Benveuto ;) Per le tue risposte: 1 - solo gli amministratori possono cancellare le pagine... Se devi cancellarne una, o ritieni che il nome non sia adatto, copia il contenuto nella pagina nuova e segnala la vecchia pagina 2 - non ho mai pensato ai criteri per essere admin... 3 - gli utenti anonimi fanno parte della filosofia di Wikia :-) non è necessario registrarsi per vedere gli articoli... se un'utente fa danno, gli admin bannano il suo IP conclusione grazie per aver risposto alle mie domande Domanda Grazie mille per il benvenuto, è da molto che vi seguo ma mi sono registrato solo oggi. Volevo approfittare della tua cortesia per chiederti una cosa: Stò creando un articolo sulla Maschera da Ghoul,ma non ho la minima idea di cosa sia un template, nè di come mettere le immagini con sotto la tabella delle caratteristiche dell'oggetto. Ti ringrazio anticipatamente per un eventuale risposta e per il benvenuto (per sbaglio ho appena chiuso la pagina con l'articolo,ora devo ricominciare tutto...) Fallout New Vegas Ormai è chiaro che dobbiamo organizzarci per la crezione della sezione Fallout New Vegas. dato che uscirà questo 22 ottobre con tanto di collection edition dal 100 Euro ( o magari pure di più) e che in America ed in Australia chi si prenota il gioco con Steam o al Game Stop Riceverà uno speciale contenuto scaricabile tra cui il Tribale, Caravan, Vault e Veterano. Ognuno con le proprie specialità. Dimenticavo: hp appena creato la pagina relativa a Fallout New Vegas! Che te ne pare? Ringraziamenti Grazie per aver letto la mia prima pagina dedicata a Fallout 3 e per avermi dato il benvenuto. In caso di problemi adesso so a chi rivolgermi. Scambio Link Buona sera. Mi chiamo Giorgio (Nick: Eowang) e sono il proprietario della Wikia dedicata alla saga del Padrino (http://padrino.wikia.com). Sono in cerca di siti Wikia interessati ad uno scambio link/banner per aumentare le visite e la popolarità di entrambi. Se siete interessati, potete contattarmi sulla mia Wikia oppure all'indirizzo email eowang@gmail.com. A presto risentirci. --Eowang 16:05, gen 6, 2011 (UTC) Io ti batterò! BY AraknoDos Ah ah ah, non hai scampo, la mia furia omicida di scrivere pagine e modificarne altre non ha limiti: la sete che ho è inarrestabile, e se il tuo letargo non finisce al più presto, io ti batterò, e ti supererò in aggiornamenti... Sembro ancora indietro, ma l'aquila sta sempre in agguato. PS: se ti batto sul serio cosa succede?